Nightmare In Forks
by ItsThatGirlMe
Summary: Bella's friends from Phoenix begin dying unexpectedly. Then, Bella starts having vivid nightmares that threaten her life. She and an old friend struggle to find answers and put an end to this nightmare before it kills them. Will the Cullens believe her? And can Bella uncover the truth before time is up?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

One week. It had been one week since I had gotten that fateful call from Renee. Hearing that someone has died isn't always a huge deal. But hearing that it was a childhood friend… that wasn't easy.

Emily had passed away in her sleep. The doctors say it was a seizure. I had never known her to have seizures… but a lot can change in a few years.

Edward and his family had been compassionate and showed their concern. After numerous 'it's okay's and 'I'm fine's they finally simmered down some. Currently, I was faced with the dilemma of whether or not I would be flying to Phoenix for the funeral.

"You should go, Bella," Edward insisted. We were driving home from school, where everything appeared to be normal.

They expect me to grieve. I did want to grieve… I just wasn't sure how to do that. I didn't have much practice.

"It'll just be a huge production… I can mourn here just as well as I could there."

He sighed. The funeral was in three days. I was still set on not attending. Charlie agreed with me, for once. He didn't think I needed to go either. It shocked both Edward and me. Usually, he takes any opportunity to separate us.

When we finally pulled up at my place I turned to say my goodbye. Ever since returning from Italy I had been on lockdown. It was a shame I didn't get to see Edward as often as I'd like but I understood where Charlie was coming from.

"Will I see you tonight?" I asked.

"If you'd like to," he said, throwing on the crooked smile I loved so much.

"Always."

I leaned in for a quick kiss before sullenly exiting the car and walking straight into my house. I didn't have time to look back. As soon as I reached the door I heard the car rev to life and disappear down the road.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I dropped my back under his sheriff's jacket.

"Hey, Bells," he called back from the living room.

I heard the TV on. Must be a game.

"I'll start dinner," I say.

"You got a phone call," he grunted, never looking away from the screen. "They left a message for you."

I furrowed my brow. Who would call me on a school night? Jacob? I had all but lost most of my other friends. Even Jake was on the edge.

I walked into the kitchen and just under the phone that was attached to the wall was a sticky note. I could just barely make out Charlie's unruly scrawl.

 _Collin called. Your friend from Phoenix. Said it's urgent._

I wracked my brain. Collin? I was pretty sure I remembered him. He was a good friend of mine through freshman and sophomore years.

His number was written under the message and I sighed. This was probably about Emily's funeral and I wasn't in the mood right now. I would call him tomorrow.

I pulled out some pasta from the cupboard to start dinner. Just as I had brought the water to a boil, the shrill ring of the phone caused me to jump.

"I'll get it," I muttered, wiping my hands and picking up the phone. "Swan residence."

"Can I speak to Bella?" I rushed and anxious voice said.

I furrowed my brow again. "This is she."

"Thank God," the voice exhaled. "Bella, it's me. Collin. I tried calling earlier…"

I blushed. "I know. I was going to call you back after dinner…"

"Not important," he interrupted. "Did you hear about Emily?"

I sighed. I knew it. "Yeah… look I don't think I'll make it…"

I didn't know why I felt so guilty. We had grown apart. I had too much to worry about. Victoria, the Volturi, Edward and marriage, my ending friendship with Jacob… I didn't think it would be the best idea.

"Look, I don't think she had a seizure," he said worriedly.

I shake my head automatically. "The doctors said-"

"I know what they said!" he snapped. "Listen to me! She's never had a seizure in her life. It doesn't make sense. Then there's the dreams…"

I sigh. I'd always suspected Collin had a crush on Emily. This may have been his way of coping.

"Look, I'm sorry that this is all happening. I think you just need some time to relax," I say calmly. "Maybe if you got some sleep-"

"NO!" he sharply interrupts. I raise my eyebrows in surprise at the urgency in his voice. "I need you to listen to me! Emily isn't the first one who died."

"People die, Collin," I say softly.

"No, no, no! From our high school. I don't know if you remember Jada? Or Henry?"

"No," I say carefully. What was he getting at?

"They're gone too," he says matter-of-fact – ly.

"Seizures?" I guess.

"No… not seizures…"

"It's probably a coincidence," I explain, mentally chuckling at the anxiousness in his voice. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Please, Bella, just listen to me!" he urges again. "They all died in their sleep!"

I shake my head. "I really doubt that…"

"I don't," he says quickly. "I've… been having these nightmares… and-"

"Collin," I interrupt. "I'm pretty busy. I really think you're just taking this badly. Just get some sleep and-"

"No!" he shouted into the phone. What was it about the word 'sleep'? "Listen to me… I'm trying to figure this out… but, whatever you do… Do not. Fall. Asleep."

He emphasized each word heavily and I sighed. He was losing his mind. Part of me wished I could help him.

"Collin, you're being ridiculous…"

"Please, Bella," he pleaded. "You have to believe me! Something is going on! You have to believe me!"

"I have to go," I said quickly. "Look… take care of yourself, okay? It was good to hear from you after so long. I'll try to call you tomorrow, find out how you're doing."

I heard something resembling a sob in the background.

"Don't sleep, Bella… Please, just don't sleep…"

"Goodnight, Collin," I say finally.

He doesn't hang up first, so I do it for him. What was with him?

I turned around and yelped, seeing the water that was boiling over and onto the floor for the first time.

"Everything alright?" Charlie called, distracted.

"Yeah!" I called back. "I guess my mind is a bit foggy…"

"Why don't you forget dinner," he suggested. "You're supposed to be mourning."

I sigh. "I'm gonna go upstairs then," I say gratefully. "Goodnight!"

He grunted in response and I quickly escaped to bed, where my angel was patiently waiting, perched on my bed.

"Who were you talking to for such a long time?" he asked.

I laid down on the bed next to him. "An old friend from Phoenix."

"Catching up?"

"I suppose…" I looked down at my hands.

"Is anything the matter?" Edward asked, impatient.

I knew he hated when I didn't tell him what I was thinking.

I looked up at his worried face. "He seemed… I don't know… anxious…"

"How so?" he encouraged.

I shrugged. "Kept telling me not to sleep."

Edward chuckled. "That's a rather strange request."

"You think?" I retorted sarcastically.

"It's probably a reaction to losing a friend," Edward said soothingly.

"That's what I thought," I say with a yawn.

"I suppose you're going to have to break his rule," Edward laughed.

"It's not funny," I say sadly. "I think he was really freaked out about something."

"Whatever it was, it can wait until tomorrow," he said, pulling me closer and stroking my hair. "Sleep, my sweet Bella."

He started humming my lullaby, and I was out.

 _I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a classroom. Didn't I fall asleep in Edward's arm?_

" _Edward?" I whispered._

 _The classroom was empty and dark. The desks were far too small for this to be a high school._

 _Then, I heard chanting coming from the hallway. The voices sounded like they belonged to children._

" _1, 2, Freddy's coming for you… 3, 4, lock your doors… 5, 6, grab your crucifix… 7, 8, stay up late… 9, 10, never sleep again…"_

 _I narrowed my eyes. What was going on?_

 _My curiosity got the best of me and I made my way out of the classroom and started walking down the hall._

 _The voices got louder and louder. I was tempted to raise my hands to my head but, then, it suddenly stopped. And was replaced by the ear-shattering sound of nails scraping on a blackboard._

 _It was coming from my right._

 _Slowly, I turned my head._

 _He was standing in front of the board with a long knife in his hand. That's what it looked like, at least. He was scratching the board._

 _I was frozen on the spot, staring at the gruesome figure before me._

 _I wasn't prepared for when he turned to face me._

" _I'm coming for you, Bella," he said, in the most disgustingly evil voice I could imagine._

 _I shook my head. "Who are you?"_

 _He smiled._

" _It's time to wake up," he smirked. He turned and picked up one of the small chairs behind him._

 _My eyes widened. "NO!"_

 _He flung the chair at me. I lifted my arm and it took most of the blow._

 _He started walking towards me._

" _No!" I started backing away. "No, please! No!"_

"Bella!" I heard in the distance.

I felt pressure on my arm.

"Bella, wake up!"

That's when my eyes opened. I gasped for air, pulling in shaky breaths as I tried to re-enter reality.

"Bella, love, what happened?" Edward asked from beside me. Suddenly, his hand was over my mouth. "Wait."

He was gone from my sight just as Charlie entered the room, baseball bat in hand.

"Bella!" he gasped, running up to me. "What happened?"

I tried to catch my breath. "I… don't know…"

"You were screaming. Kept shouting 'no'. Are you okay?" he rubbed the back of his head, confused.

I blinked. Usually, I didn't remember my dreams very well. This one was still vivid and clear in my mind.

"A bad dream, Dad," I say, fighting to keep my voice steady. "I'm sorry I woke you."

He nodded. "Thought I'd seen the last of those," he admitted. "It's alright. It's four, anyway. Almost time to get up."

I nodded.

He stood for a second longer, probably testing whether or not I was okay to be alone. The truth is, I wasn't. But I wouldn't be alone, anyway.

"Okay, Bells… try and catch your last few Z's."

He slumped out of the room and immediately, Edward was by my side.

"You had me worried," he admitted.

I sighed. "It was just a nightmare," I reassured him. "I'm fine now." I could tell he didn't believe me, so I hurried myself away. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

He nodded and watched me walk out of the room.

Once I was in the bathroom I locked the door behind me and stared into the mirror.

Just a dream. Just a bad dream.

I was trying to reassure myself just as much as I was Edward and Charlie. I shook my head. I was being ridiculous even thinking about this for so long.

I turned the tap and doused my face with some cold water. I was up now, may as well just stay up until it was time for school.

Before I turned to leave, something in the mirror caught my eye. I lifted my arm cautiously to examine the oddity.

There it was. A bruise, clear as day, in the middle of my forearm.

I swear that's the exact same spot that…

I didn't let myself finish the thought.

Quickly, I dropped my arm and made my way back to my bedroom.

Just a dream. It was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The rest of the day passed without incident. Edward drove me to school and Alice filled my ears with mindless chatter until the day was over. We walked slowly to Edward's car after the final bell rang.

I was half paying attention to what Alice was going on about until she suddenly stopped talking. Now _that_ was a first.

"Bella," she said softly, "what happened to your arm?"

I looked down and saw that I hadn't pulled my sleeves down after English class. I had decided to wear the sleeves because of the bruise, but the weather gave a good excuse, too. However, the classrooms usually had the heat on full-blast.

I hurriedly pulled them down. "I don't know."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled back the sleeve.

"How did this happen?" he asked, shocked.

I smiled sheepishly. "I guess I knocked it somewhere."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "That looks pretty bad for a knock."

I pulled my arm back. "Is it really that surprising to you?" I laughed nervously. "I'm clumsy, I knock things."

Why did I feel like I had to apologize for a bruise?

Edward examined my blushing face for a moment before sighing. "You need to be more careful, Bella."

"Seriously," Alice added. "How you managed that with Edward always at your side, I'll never know."

I rolled my eyes.

The drive back to my house was quiet. Alice kept eyeing me, thinking I wasn't paying attention. Edward kept giving me concerned looks.

I ignored it until we finally pulled up at my driveway.

"See you tonight?" I asked, turning to Edward.

"Actually," he mused, "Emmett and I may be going out to hunt later. We will be back in the early hours of the morning."

I sighed. "So, in other words-"

"I'll be there, but not early enough for you to see me," he admitted with a smile. "I can always cancel…"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Go have fun. I'll still be here when you get back."

Alice smirked. "As clumsy as you are, that's questionable."

I rolled my eyes again. Of course I wanted Edward to be here. But I didn't want him to choose me over his family. He deserves to spend time with his brother for a change.

"I love you," I told him.

"As I love you," he said with a smirk.

He pulled me in for a quick kiss before I turned and kicked myself out of his car.

I watched them drive off before turning and entering my house. Charlie wouldn't be home for a least another hour or two. I walked into the kitchen to start dinner when I saw a note on the fridge.

 _Bella, I'll be working late shift tonight. Won't be home until about 3am. Don't worry about dinner. I left some money by the TV. Order some food._

It was as un-sentimental as it could have been, in typical Charlie fashion. I shook my head with a chuckle. I should have told Edward to stay tonight. Now, I would be alone. But, if anything bad was going to happen to me, Alice would have seen it. I'd be okay.

I wasn't very hungry so I took the notes Charlie left and pocketed them. I'd have a sandwich or something. Then at least I'd be able to use the money for something else in the future.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do now. I was home alone. No Charlie, no Edward, no Alice… a part of me wanted to call Jacob but I knew neither of us were ready for that yet.

Shrugging, I went upstairs. The sun was just about setting so I figured I'd shower and just go to bed.

I was anxious to have this day over so I could see Edward.

At about 7pm I was tucking myself in. I was drained. After last night's nightmare coupled with being awake from 4am, I knew I needed to catch up on sleep. Now that there was no Edward or Charlie to distract me, it was the perfect time.

I laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes, not expecting to fall asleep as instantly as I did.

 _I was in a room I didn't recognize. It looked almost like a factory. There was a lot of steam and metal pipes along with the smell of fire._

" _I'm coming for you…_

 _That voice… I knew that voice._

 _It sent chills down my spine. Something in the back of my mind told me to run._

 _My feet made too much noise as I sprinted down the steel hall._

 _I was lost._

 _Then, the sound of scraping metal rang in my ears._

 _I turned then and came face-to-face with the most horrid face I'd ever seen_

 _His skin was burnt and slimy; he wore a striped red and green sweater and black hat. His hands… they looked more like claws. Long, metal knives stretching out from where his fingers should be. Were those gloves?_

 _He smiled at me. "I've missed you."_

 _I shivered. "Get away from me!"_

 _I took off running again, ignoring the laughter that followed._

 _Then, it stopped._

 _I looked back. He was gone. What the hell was going on?_

 _I turned back around and jumped._

" _Fuck!"_

 _He was there, cornering me against the wall behind me. I was trapped. He smelled like burnt flesh. I resisted the urge to gag._

" _Don't run from me, Bella," he purred, pushing himself against me._

" _Please," I whispered. I felt my body tremble. I was terrified._

 _He put his lips against my ear. "You were always my favourite."_

 _I felt something slimy against my skin. His tongue. It was revolting._

" _Let me go!" I cried. The tears were hot against my cheeks._

 _I felt something cold against my arm. "Don't do that."_

" _Fuck you!" I yelled through the tears._

 _Then, I felt the pain of razors against my skin. The blood seemed to seep out of the gashes, hot and liquid. I whimpered._

" _You're mine now," he laughed._

" _No…" I said. Then, I found some strength. "NO!"_

 _I was fighting and pushing against his disgusting body, all the while fearing the knives at my side. I was in full-blown panic mode._

" _Stop! Stop! Let me go! Let me go, now!"_

 _I needed Edward. I needed help._

" _EDWARD! HELP ME, EDWARD, PLEASE!"_

"Wake up!" I heard my angel plead. "Bella!"

I gasped myself awake, blinking rapidly. My room was dark and everything seemed just the way I left it. Except, there was someone in bed with me.

"Bella!" Edward sighed, relieved. "Bella, what did you do?"

I looked at his beautiful face, confused and only half able to see him.

"What?" I breathed out, still recovering from the dream.

Suddenly, the light was on and Edward was lifting up my left arm.

I stared at his bewildered expression for a moment before following his gaze to my forearm. Three gashes were spilling now-drying blood onto my sheets.

I gasped. The pain wasn't evident to me, overwhelmed by the adrenaline coursing through my system.

Then, I brought myself back to reality.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Why did you do this?"

I gazed at him. Now I was confused one.

"Edward… I didn't do this…" I trailed off, examining the cuts. "What happened to me?"

"I just got here. You were screaming, Bella. You looked like you were wrestling someone in your sleep. You're covered in sweat!"

I looked down at my body. I was wet and felt hot. My sheets were scattered on the floor and bed. I was a mess.

"Let's go," Edward said. I looked up at him. "Carlisle will sew you up. We can talk about this once you're sorted out."

I shook my head. "I didn't do this, Edward," I insist. "Why would I…" hurt myself this way, I finished in my mind.

"I don't know. But I would like to find out." He lifted me carefully and carried my bridal style all the way to the mansion.

"Bella!" Esme gasped as we walked through the door. "What happened?"

"She cut herself," Edward said sternly, before I could say anything.

Once again, I shook my head. "No," I say. "I didn't do this."

Edward carried me all the way to Carlisle's study, where he seemed to already be prepared for us.

I was set gently on the desk in a sitting position while Carlisle immediately went to work. There was no talking. Not out loud, at least. Every now and then Carlisle's eyes would flicker up to Edward's as they exchanged a silent conversation about me.

Once the stitches were done, Carlisle put his equipment into a bag and set the bloody towels on fire. Then, he gazed at me.

"Why exactly did you decide to do this, Bella," he asked gently.

I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle I did not do this!" Why didn't any of them believe me?

He nodded once. "Perhaps Edward should leave-"

"No!" I said quickly. "I'm telling the truth."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "Carlisle has worked with many patients who were self-harmers. The signs are quite clear."

I groaned in frustration. "Edward, you have to believe me."

"I have to keep you safe," he countered. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before turning to Carlisle. "What do you suppose I do?"

Carlisle turned back to me. "Bella, as a doctor, it's pretty obvious to me what's going on. Nobody blames you. You are under a lot of stress. The Volturi, Victoria, school… It's okay to admit that you may need help."

I was already adamantly shaking my head. "Stop!"

"Okay…" Edward mused, leaning down before me. "What would you like us to believe? What's your version?"

I stared into his eyes with a seriousness I'd never felt before. "I woke up and it was there! I didn't do it! Someone in my dream… _cut me_ and I-"

Edward didn't let me finish before standing and pacing to the other end of the room.

"And I'm sure next time it'll be the cat," he said sternly. "Give it up, Bella. We just want to help you."

"I want your help!" I admit. "But I need you to believe me!"

I could tell nothing more would be discussed tonight and that I'd wake up in the morning without any shaving blades or knives to butter toast. I rolled my eyes.

I was scared and stressed. They weren't believing me. It happened in the dream.

Then, a thought occurred.

"Remember the bruise?" I asked Edward.

"What bruise?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Bella had a bruise on her arm. Alice noticed it at school."

I nodded. "That was from a dream too. Look, I know it sounds crazy but I'm not making this up. I think…" I hesitated, knowing how insane my theory sounded, but I had to tell them. "I think… maybe… my dreams are becoming… real..."

Edward sighed. "Enough with the nonsense, Bella."

I felt hot tears flood my vision. Here I was, terrified and confused as ever… and Edward, my protector, wasn't even willing to hear me out. I gave up, knowing we were running in circles and that I'd made myself vulnerable for nothing.

"Take her home, Edward. Then we can… discuss this." Carlisle's voice was soft and reassuring.

I turned to him. "Thank you for your help."

Edward raced me home at twice the speed he brought me to his place. By the time I was in bed, he was already at the window.

"Where are you going?" I whimpered.

"I'm going to see Carlisle. I will be back to take you to school." He turned. "You may want to keep it down; your father passed out on the couch just a few minutes ago."

Then, he was gone. I was alone, once again. The sleeping Charlie downstairs offered me no comfort.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. It was only 3:45. I knew I should sleep. I could feel that my body was exhausted. What was holding me back?

Here, in the dim moonlight of my bedroom, everything seemed to become clearer. Why was I letting a dream have so much power over me? It was just a bad dream… maybe they were right. Maybe, subconsciously somehow, I'd managed to cut myself…

Then, I rejected that thought. I didn't do this. I knew it. But could I really blame a dream? This was all becoming ridiculous. I just needed something to drink or eat and I'd be fine.

As quietly as I could, I made my way to the kitchen. Charlie's body was spread out on the sofa and his snores were becoming louder as he fell deeper asleep, still in full uniform. He worked so hard… and here I was going crazier by the minute.

I shook my head and went straight to the fridge. I pulled out some orange juice and poured it into a glass from the sink. I just stood there, leaning against the countertop as I drank my juice. I dropped the glass into the sink and, just as I was about to leave, Collin's sticky note caught my eye. Had I not thrown that away?

I felt the sudden urge to talk to him in particular. He had sounded as anxious and frightened as I felt. Was it possible that he knew something? I didn't even know what I was talking about. But, I wanted to talk.

He'd probably be asleep, but it was worth a shot.

The phone was on the third ring. I was just about to give up and call it a night when he suddenly answered.

"Hello?"

He sounded groggy and confused.

"Sorry, Collin," I say sheepishly. "It's Bella. Were you asleep? I can call you back in the morning…"

"No, I wasn't asleep," he said, sounding slightly more awake. "I'm guessing you finally realized I was right."

I sighed. "I'm not sure what to think anymore." I felt the need to just let it all out. "I woke up with cuts in my arm and I don't know how they got there… I think I'm losing my mind," I admit.

I heard him… chuckle? "Yeah, it feels that way at first."

I furrow my brow. "What do you mean?"

"Freddy isn't one to hold back," he whispered.

Freddy… I knew that name. _1,2, Freddy's coming for you…_

"Is Freddy the person I've been dreaming about?" I whisper.

"Bet," he said.

"Look, Collin, I tried telling my boyfriend. He doesn't believe me. Am I going crazy?"

"You're not crazy, Bells," he said warmly. "But I wouldn't believe myself if I'd heard this as an outsider."

"I'm… scared," I admit. My voice was shaking, I noticed. "Scared to fall asleep… Scared of what's happening…"

"Me too," he said. "But, listen, you're not alone here, okay? I'm gonna go to the funeral tomorrow and then I'm coming straight there. I promise. Whatever's happening to you is happening to me too."

"Are we both just insane?" I pondered out loud.

"Insanity doesn't kill."

"That's enough, Bella," I heard from beside me.

It was Charlie, up and exhausted but holding his hand out for the phone.

"It's just Collin," I say.

"You need to go to bed." He grabbed the phone from me in a very un-Charlie-like fashion. "You heard that, Collin? You need to let my kid go to bed."

That was all. He hung up the phone and I hung my head as I trudged back up to my room.

What was going on? By now, the sparse morning light was on the horizon, half blocked by the clouds.

I decided to go straight to the bathroom and get ready.

And I wasn't going to sleep until Collin got here.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

As promised, Edward was outside in time to take me to school. I felt like absolute crap. I noticed bags under my eyes and I had something resembling a headache. I was too afraid to take anything for the growing pain. I didn't need to feel any drowsier than I did.

Charlie would be working late shift for the rest of the week. He was fast asleep when I ran out to Edward's car.

"Hi," I said as I got into the passenger seat. We were alone in the car.

"How do you feel?" he asked, taking off down the road.

I shrugged. "Fine."

The bandage on my arm under my jacket contradicted my words.

"I suppose you won't be going to Phoenix for the funeral tomorrow?"

"No," I say. "But one of my friends may be coming here to visit."

"Collin," he said. It wasn't a question. "Why the sudden urge to reconnect with him?"

I glance at him curiously. Since when did Edward become bothered by my choice in friends? Well, friends that aren't Jacob.

"Is it a problem?" I ask petulantly.

He pulls into the nearest parking spot. "I'm just curious."

I raise a brow. "I have friends other than Alice. It's not a crime."

He turns to me sharply, an amused expression playing on his face.

"It wasn't an attack, Bella," he says softly. "You seem very jumpy…" Perhaps my exhaustion-induced mood swings weren't as easy to mask as I'd thought. "Does this have something to do with what happened last night?"

I quickly ran through my options in my head. Either I take the bait and let him believe I was nervous about last night… or I admit to being tired and risk him taking me home to sleep...

"Yeah," I say cautiously. "I guess I had a bad night."

He nods once. "Bella, you have to understand… I love you more than you can imagine. More than even I can fathom, at times. To see you doing this to yourself… I just need to know why."

I sigh. "Edward, I-"

"And please," he interrupts quickly, "I don't want to hear any more excuses. I just want the truth. I can handle it and it will help me help you. Please."

Again, I had to stop to think about it. It would make it so much easier if I just told him that I did do it. Sure, it wasn't the truth, but it would speed things along. And it seemed like it would make him happy. Why not?

"O… kay…" I start. "I… guess I did do this…" I was trying to sound sheepish and guilty. It wasn't hard given my tired state. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Edward took my hand. "Bella… I don't want you to feel like you have to do something like this."

I gazed into his earnest, topaz eyes. "I won't do it again. I promise."

At this, he seemed satisfied enough to let me get to class.

The entire day was hell. I felt like crap and struggled to keep my eyes open. Edward could tell I was exhausted and I had to refuse a ride home quite a few times before he finally gave up around third period.

Finally, it was the last lesson of the day. As we made our way to biology, I continued to sneakily pinch myself on the arm to stay awake. I was like the walking dead; except my senses weren't as acute as Edward's.

We sat down in our usual places just as Mr Banner walked in and started passing around notes. Edward grabbed one for me and him and settled into his chair.

"Are you alright, Love?" he whispered from beside me as Mr Banner began the lesson.

I only nodded in response. I found it extremely difficult to even concentrate on what the teacher was going on about. I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

 _No, have to stay awake_.

I tried to reposition myself on the chair and leaned forward slightly, folding my arms on the desk.

Bad idea.

 _I didn't even realize my eyes had closed until I opened them again._

 _I was in the same classroom… but it was burnt to ash. Everything was dark and it smelled like burning tires._

" _Shit!" I mutter._

 _Edward is no longer beside me. None of the desks are filled. I'm alone._

 _I squeeze my eyes shut._

" _Wake up!" I mutter as my heart rate accelerates. "Wake up…"_

 _I heard a scratch that nearly busted my eardrums. I look up quickly. I wasn't alone. There he was. The burnt man. Scratching his knife-like fingers into the board._

 _I gulped and he turned to face me; a wicked smile playing on his dried up lips._

" _Welcome back," he drawled out, approaching me._

 _My lips quivered. "Please…" I start, watching him get closer. "What do you want from me?"_

 _He was almost right in front of me. I didn't want to think about what might happen if he got any closer. I panicked and stood up, sprinting to the door._

" _No!" he yelled, reaching out his bladed fingers to grab me. I heard the familiar snipping of hair but I couldn't be bothered to turn around._

 _Once I had left the classroom, I could instantly tell I wasn't in Forks High anymore. It was back in this factory-like place… What was this place? Why is it always where I end up?_

 _I heard footsteps approaching and didn't let myself dwell on that thought. My breathing was erratic as I ran through the halls. The heat was getting to me. I felt myself break into a sweat as I turned the corner. The footsteps were only getting louder._

" _I'm coming for you…"_

 _It was a sickening, song-like statement. My heart was racing as I turned another corner._

 _I ran forward before I had the chance to take in what was before me. A wall. Steaming hot pipes on either side of the narrow space mocked me. I was trapped._

 _The footsteps got closer, followed by a sharp and ear-splitting scraping of metal on metal._

" _Leave me alone!" I yelled, flattening my body against the wall._

 _Only laughter, I saw the edge of the blade at the corner before me. My panic set in and I could feel my heart speeding to extreme lengths. Hot tears welled up in my eyes. Was it possible to feel such terror?_

" _You're not real…" I insist to myself as the second blade makes an appearance. "You're not real!"_

 _The set of knives come into full view. The next thing I saw was a boot. I jumped. I needed to wake up. Without thinking, I slammed my forearm into one of the pipes running on the wall beside me._

" _Ahhhhh, FUCK!" I yelled. "NO!"_

I blinked and gasped as I was thrown back into reality with a sharp jolt. I knew I was panting and sweating. Mr Banner was gazing at me with worried eyes.

Then, it dawned on me how silent the class was. I slowly turned. Everyone's eyes were intently staring at me, concern and amusement gracing some. Slowly, I turned to Edward. His brow was furrowed and his eyes showed immense worry.

I looked down at my desk, where a lock of brown hair sat on my note. Then, I felt my cheeks get hot. I had just fallen asleep in class. And I'd more than likely screamed myself awake.

I was humiliated.

I sharply stood up.

"I'm sorry," I say to Mr Banner, grabbing my bag. "I have to go."

"I'll take her to the nurse," I hear Edward say.

"No," I say, not looking back. I didn't want to see his expression and I didn't want to deal with questions. "I'll call my dad to pick me up."

"Do you need an ambulance?" Mr Banner asked as I walked to the door. He was just as confused as I was.

I shake my head. "No."

I swiftly left the classroom, but not before hearing Mr Banner's final words.

"Take a seat, Mr Cullen. The school day is almost over, you can see her then."

I was breathing heavily. I needed air. The rush of the cold, Forks air hit me as I left the building. I breathed it in greedily, grateful for the space. I just stood a few feet into the parking lot for a moment.

What had just happened? How did I fall asleep? Now, what do I do?

I had half decided to walk home when I felt a delicate tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was before I even turned.

Alice looked worried as she peered into my eyes.

"Edward texted me," she explains. "I would have come either way. What the hell happened in there?"

I was just as confused as she seemed to be.

"I fell asleep," I say. "Didn't you have a vision?" My question came out more accusatory than I'd meant it.

"No," she said. "Clearly you didn't consciously decide to sleep in Biology," she huffs. "Bella, if these nightmares get any worse you can talk to Carlisle and-"

"No," I say. "I don't want any drugs or medicines or therapy. I'll be fine."

That was a lie, but it was better than the alternative.

"Bella, Edward is extremely worried about you," she said, stepping closer to me and grabbing my arms. "He told me to tell you not to leave. He will drive you home in five minutes, when the final bell sounds."

Had I really been asleep for the better part of an hour? Why did it feel like I'd been to hell and back in only two minutes?

"I'm worried too…" she continues. "This is an extreme reaction to simple nightmares, Bella, and…" She stops mid-sentence and seems to raise her head ever so slightly, like a cat does when it's focusing very hard on a certain smell. "What's that?"

I have no clue what she' getting at. "Huh?"

"That smell," she explains further, still seemingly trying to catch the scent.

"Smell?" Was I still dreaming?

She nods once. "It smells like… burnt flesh. Putrid. Awful." Suddenly, her eyes snap back to my face. "It's coming from you."

I bite my lip. If she's smelling what I think she is…

She didn't give me much chance to gather my thoughts before snatching my right arm and pushing up the sleeve. There it was, plain as day. A small but prudent burn mark. Seemingly fresh and seemingly red and scalded. The pain hadn't even registered to me.

Alice's eyes blazed. "This is fresh." She narrowed her eyes. "When did you do _this_ one?"

I sighed. I would tell the truth. I had to. Whether or not they believed me should not be my problem.

"In Biology."

She blinked. "You burned yourself… in Biology?"

I nod in response and she raises one perfect brow questioningly.

"Okay," she finally says. "I'll bite, figuratively speaking. How did you manage that feat?"

I looked down. "It happened in my dream." Nothing but silence followed and I felt the overwhelming urge to further explain myself. "It was the only way I could wake up in the dream… I had to hurt myself enough to wake up… so I put my arm on a hot pipe…"

I trailed off, not daring to look up. What happened next surprised me.

She pulled me into a hug just as the last bell rang.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered into my shoulder. "What's happening to you?"

I felt tears well up again. I fought strongly against them, but couldn't help it when one slipped down my cheek.

"Bella."

I looked up. There he was. His perfection only marred by the deep concern and anxiety evident on his face.

I pull away from Alice gently and Edward pulls me into his own arms. Usually, this was where I felt safest. But today, I felt more threatened than I ever had. The tears were falling freely now and, thankfully, Edward didn't pull away immediately.

But, it had to end at some point.

"Come," he said, gently leading me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I managed to sputter.

"Home," he said simply. "We need to talk."

 **A/N I'm not sure if I should continue this concept… I'm tempted to, though. Let me know if you like it so far**


End file.
